Love Through Hard Times
by Kaysblue
Summary: With all the love they share, Wataru and Yuuichi feel like nothing can bring them down. To bad their about to be hit hard and they may not be able to get back up after this one.  Yaoi, Hate crime, Swearing, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Okay so this is my first ever story, so please tell me what you think. But please be kind about things i need to fix ok? Now this story takes place a few months after the manga or the first part of the first novel. So they haven't had sex yet, but their very much in love ok. So here goes! The first chapter of my first story.

Yuichi Kazuki slowly brought his boyfriends hand up to his lips and kissed the fingers clutched tightly in his hand. Wataru Fujii was laying in a hospital bed, still unconscious after the 'incident'. Kazuki hadn't left his side for the day and a half since. Ignoring orders from the nurses about visiting hours, ignoring his parents pleas to get some rest, even ignoring Wataru's family when they assured him that they would call if something happened. _They don't understand. They think I'm just a friend of his. Only his little sister knows the truth, I know that she would call, but this was my fault. I can't leave him alone here._

Karin had convinced her parents to go home and rest with the promise that Yuichi would call if anything changed. She knew that he was worried about her older brother and was sure that he wanted some time to himself with Wataru, so she provided it. She knew that it would make her brother happy to wake up and see his boyfriends face. She smiled wearily at Yuichi sitting by Wataru as she turned to leave.

With both families gone, Yuichi had taken Wataru's hand and hasn't let go all night. He was staring intently at his boyfriends face, trying to will his eyes open. When that didn't work he tried talking but all he could say was, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this happened. I'm sorry you're here. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." Yuichi was no longer able to stare at that face anymore, or any part of that body for that matter. The once beautiful face was now swollen and bruised, almost beyond recognition. The hand that was not in his own, was in a sling. And though not seen, he knew that there were bandages on his loves legs and ribs. The bruised and beaten and broken body was not like it was before the 'incident'. But Yuichi knew it was Wataru's face and body. He knew that it was his fault that it turned out this way. _I wanted to protect you but I couldn't. Please forgive me. Please._

Yuichi was so worried about Wataru and about how badly he was hurt, he told himself to forget his own pains. The broken rib, the bruised eye, and the sprained wrist. _Their nothing compared to what he went through. Nothing. I have no right to complain or even feel it._ Yuichi was angry, angry beyond comprehension. He wanted to kill the bastards that had done this to his love. But they were caught and brought to the police station for due process. Still he wanted to get them but to do so he'd have to break into a police station and to do so would be plain idiotic. Yuichi was no idiot, so he sat at Wataru's bedside holding his hand. Replaying the 'incident' over and over, but it never got any easier to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Days Ago_

"I can't believe you forgot your book at school. You came over so I could help you study for your exams and you forgot the book," Yuichi said, teasing his younger boyfriend as they walked toward the school.

"Yeah well, you should be studying for your college finals, not worrying about my college entrance exams. Yours are a lot tougher. Besides I never asked you for you help, did I," Wataru asked.

"True, you didn't. But I just thought you might like a bit of an advantage."

"Advantage?"

Yuichi sighed. "Yeah, I took the exams last year, so I know basically the things there going to cover. Hence an advantage." By this time they had reached the school and were headed for Wataru's class. The school was a bit creepy at night with no one there. They grabbed the book and started for the exit.

"Kinda creepy, isn't it," Wataru asked, a slight nervous tone in his voice that no one would catch unless they knew him well. Unfortunately, Yuichi was one of those people.

"What Wataru, you scared," he said, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Of course not. I'm just saying it's weird to be here so late at night without other people around," Wataru said trying to ward off this feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach.

Smiling slightly Yuichi grabbed Wataru's hand and continued walking.

_What's he doing,_ Wataru thought. _Is he actually trying to make me feel better?_ Smiling to himself, Wataru squeezed Yuichi's hand confidently.

"You know what could make this even better," Yuichi asked, stopping suddenly and pulling his boyfriend to a stop too.

"What? Running outta here," Wataru said, somewhat sarcastically.

With that look that always confused Wataru, Yuichi said, "No, this."

Without hesitation, he pulled Wataru to him and firmly but gently put his lips against his. Yuichi had dipped slightly to catch those sweet lips but now that he had them, he stood up and in the process deepened their kiss. Kissing Yuichi always made Wataru oblivious to the world, but with one little piece of reality still intact he pulled away, much to both guys disappointment.

"What are you doing," he asked. "We're in school and we should really get going." He turned to leave, but was once again stopped by Yuichi pulling him toward him again. This time though into an embrace, instead of a kiss.

"What," Yuichi asked," you don't love me anymore?"

"Wha- that's not it and you know it. This is neither the right time nor place to do this. What if someone saw us?"

"Who cares? I only care about what you think of me, Wataru." Yuichi was gazing into those beautiful eyes really wanting to kiss him. But knowing if he did, he would just upset his love again.

Wataru blushed deeply. _What am I suppose to do?_ he thought. _I don't want him to think I don't like him anymore. I love him._

Wataru quickly looked around, making sure they really were alone. "Kazuki…"

Yuichi look down again and was surprised by the lips that meet his own. His eyes flittering closed, he was completely oblivious to everything except Wataru. Slowly, he started to move his lips against his loves. Wataru matched pace for pace. The kiss was deep but Yuichi wanted more. With his arms already around Wataru's waist, he pulled him closer, arms traveling up Wataru's back to hold him more comfortably. At the same time Wataru's arms came up to grip the front of Yuichi's shirt. They kissed until they had to part due to the lack of air. They stood there panting, trying to catch their breath, while still holding the other.

"We really should get going," Wataru said, reluctantly releasing Yuichi.

"I suppose your right," Yuichi replied, just as reluctant to let go and trying to quench the burning desire that the kiss had inflamed in him. He thought walking out into the cool night air would help somewhat, but he still wanted more. Knowing he would anger Wataru, Yuichi couldn't help but satisfy his want. Pulling a surprised Wataru to the shadows next to the school gate, he knew that he'd be yelled at for what he was about to do.

"Kazuki, what's wrong? What are you doing," a worried and surprised Wataru asked.

In answer, Yuichi only pushed him up against the wall that circled the campus and put his arms on either side of his boyfriend as to prevent escape.

Even more startled Wataru started to ask again what was wrong but wasn't able to get it out as Yuichi's mouth came down on his with passion and longing. Because he was about to talk, Watari's open mouth was instantly ravaged by Yuichi's tongue trying to seek every sweet place. When he tried to push him away, Yuichi just grabbed his wrists and held his arms above his head. Still plundering Wataru's mouth, Yuichi used his whole body to completely pin him to the wall.

A little scared of what he was doing, Wataru tried to at least turn his head so he could yell at Yuichi. But when he tried, it seemed to make Yuichi mad. Yuichi kept Wataru's arms trapped with one hand and brought the other to his chin to hold his face where it was.

_What is he doing_, Wataru thought, still trying to struggle against both his boyfriend and the feelings he was stirring in him. _We're in public, anyone could see us if they walked by right now. They…they would…_ Wataru's thoughts trailed off as he was completely consumed with Yuichi's kiss.

Yuichi noticed his boyfriend relaxing to the surprise kiss and he loosened his grip on Wataru's arms just a bit to relieve some pressure but not enough to escape from yet. The hand that was holding his chin moved slowly down Wataru's chest and then up under his shirt to feel the soft skin under it.

After a few minutes of endlessly kissing his boyfriend, Yuichi pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against Wataru's. His eyes were filled with passion but his face looked apologetic.

"What the Hell was that," Wataru demanded, trying to hide the excitement Yuichi had filled him with.

"I'm sorry," Yuichi said in between gasps of breath. "I… I just wanted to kiss you."

"And obviously a bit more," Wataru said, looking down at the hand still under his shirt. Yuichi hesitated but then slowly removed his hand, running his fingers along Wataru's stomach as he did. Wataru suppressed a shudder and looked at Yuichi as sternly as possible. "You can let go of my hands now, too."

"Oh, sorry," Yuichi said, avoiding looking at his boyfriend for fear of doing something else he wouldn't like. "Really I am sorry, but…well, sorry."

Wataru looked at the man he loved, understanding in his eyes. "It's okay, Kazuki. True I am a bit upset right now, but I still love you with all my heart. I always will, no matter what you do."

Yuichi looked at Wataru, smiling. Gently taking his hand, Yuichi led his boyfriend down the street. "I'll let go when we see someone, okay?"

"Yeah," Wataru said, smiling the smile he saved especially for Yuichi.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to add the next chapter. I just get so into stories that I'm reading I forget my own story. But here is another chapter, it's short but it's what I've been thinking about for awhile now. Oh thanks to all of you who reviewed, it was much appreciated. This is from Yuichi's point of view when he's at the hospital with Wataru. Here it is I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 2

If only I knew what would have happened after that, I would have waited till we got back home. I could have waited. Why didn't I wait? I should have known not to risk being caught like that. But Wataru, please understand, I love you so much. I just want everybody to know that your mine. That we are happy and we belong together. I know you wanted to wait till we told our families about our relationship before being openly affectionate to each other in public, but no I had to be stupid and risk it all. I know the dangers of being together. I knew that not everyone would accept us, but I never thought that they would be so violent. I would have done anything to protect you. I tried. Please believe me, Love, I tried. I would've traded places with you anytime. I really wanted too. I still do. I wish that, if it had to be one of us, I should've been me. I just don't understand why this had to happen. Why can't they let us be together?

Oh, Wataru, I just want you to wake up. Please. You have no idea what I would give for you to wake up. I want to see your beautiful eyes. I want to apologize to you properly. Oh, how I want to see your smile. Your smile always makes me melt inside. The doctors don't know when you'll wake up. But I hope it's soon. I don't understand how this could've happened in our park. You know the one; the park between our houses. The one were we shared our second kiss. Where we found out what we could be together. That was our place. It was suppose to be a place of hopes and dreams. Hell, it's a children's playground. If that's not a place of hopes, dreams, and beginnings I don't know what is. It was a place of our beginning and they tried to make it our end. I'm still so angry, Wataru. Please, wake up and tell me it will be ok.


End file.
